zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iceskater
Iceskater was a popular member in ZT. He was added in spotlight in May 3rd 2012 for making a two years' worth of movies. He well known for the Young Actors series. Iceskater quit ZT in June 30th 2012 Early Years: 2006-2008 Iceskater made his ZT account in 2006 after seeing a QuboPic. He started out rough since he was only seven years old. After a few years, Iceskater became bored of ZT and took a break for a while. The Golden Age: 2011-2012 Iceskater returned later in mid-late 2011. Then he got first Crowd Pleaser: The Story of Run. Inspired by his action themed Crowd Pleaser, he started a series called Electron Arena. The series was later cancelled beacuse of writer's block. After that, Iceskater's movies began to take shape. He made known movies such as Falcon Punch or 13 and the mockingbird. Iceskater thenthought of a comedy sitcom series called: Young Actors. The series lasted for 2 months and cancelled due to lack of ideas. Iceskater made "Riddle Island" shortly afterwards only to get acancelled due to a hiatus. Iceskater stuck with making regular movies that ended up becoming Crowd Pleasers almost everytime. A few months passed and Iceskater thought of a new weekly series called: "Edgar's Journal". The series was a hit with the premire getting 109 views. Iceskater was also making Holiday Specials. His most famous one: "Valentine's Day Special" became an instant Must See. Iceskater was also making friends with many users like Ben99, macheese6, rad256, etc. Iceskater then became the latest spotlight member in Wdenesday, May 3rd, 2012. The mods praised Iceskater for his originality and activity saying: "Watching one Iceskater movie per day would take you two years to see them all! Wow!" '' -''Nessa Zimmer Twins moderator. Last month: June 2013 Iceskater witnessed many ZT users like Tobycat and Rhedd or iashley come back as VIP members in June 2012. Iceskater then began his new series along with Edgar's journal called "The Sensei's Apprentices". The Sensei's Apprentices was set in modern day Japan and North America. An evil ninja named Bokchoy wanted to rule the world, but a sensei seeks out two heroes to defeat Bokchoy. The series lasted for 2 weeks and hasn't been completed since then. Iceskater then kept making regular movies. After two weeks, Iceskater moved to California via ground transportation which lasted for an entire week. Iceskater started loosing popularity and almost all of his friends were gone. Iceskater felt discouraged and tried to do his best instead of revolting against other users. Still, not much support was given from anybody. Iceskater quit ZT in Saturday, June 30th, 2012. Since then, Iceskater logs in as a non VIP commenting with friendly support towards others. It has been stated that Iceskater might return to ZT but this has not been confirmed yet. Personality and traits Iceskater is creative and musical. He has a "musical ear" as some people say. Iceskater learned to play his favorite instrument the guitar, when he was eight. Since then, Iceskater makes his own songs and knows other songs made by singers such as "Billionaire" by Bruno Mars or "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Iceskater likes to draw and make comics. He also draws everyday things like his house. Iceskater is a bookworm as well, making it his most preffered past time. Iceskater also likes to make stories and novels. He has 3 novels in the making via microsoft word. He plans to post his very first novel online when he gets the chance. Iceskater likes archery, he has experience with a bow and learned suprisingly fast. Iceskater excercices daily doing workouts like Insanity, P90X, etc. Iceskater is a really good actor and comedian, his acting and voicing are what people know him for. Iceskater is good intentioned. He does not go everywhere and make fun of people, However, when it comes to defending himself, Iceskater knows how to defend himself whether it's just talking back to someone or fighting. "I don't just let anyone pick on me. I am a friendly guy who's different and just wants to hang out and make friends, but when it comes to standing up for myself, I know how to do it. I know how to do it, I will do it, I'm not afraid to do it." - Iceskater. Famous work Movies: #Falcon Punch #13 and the mockingbird #The dilemma #Edgar's borebom (Parts 1/2) #Smashed computer #The annoying fly #Iceskater's best moments #How to be a ZT celebrity #Phone jam #Get off my head! Series: #Electron arena #Young Actors #Riddle Island #Edgar's journal #The sensei's apprentices #Holiday Specials #ZimmerLaughs Trivia *Iceskater went through many usernames to get his username such as Rockguy, Awesomeboy, (he was 7 when he made his account) etc. He then remembered his first time in a hockey stadium. He didn't know what else to name his account so he put Iceskater. *Iceskater had 3 warnings in his ZT account: Mentioning cannonbalism, mentioning weapons, and suggestive themes. *Iceskater likes to do other things too. Such as reading, drawing, running, playing video games, etc. *Iceskater is a traveler. His family always goes to places like Orlando, Washington D.C, Yosemetie National Park, etc. *Iceskater likes Electro music. He likes youtube Electro music from Youtubers like Monstercat, Cash Cash, Instrumental Core, etc. *Iceskater could be considered as a "forgotten member" of the Zimmer Twins website. Despite his popularity in 2011-2012, he is rarely mentioned in anything that has to do with Zimmer Twins. *Iceskater has also stated he no longer wishes to come back to ZT because he has grown out of ZT but he still desires to meet his ZT friends in person ad to get to know them more which is why he still logs in the wiki. Category:Users Category:Members Category:Iceskater